Silver and Opals
by Carlie Hikaze
Summary: Instantes después del final del torneo de los Tres Magos la situación se complica, Harry es gravemente herido, haciendo que Dumbledore se cuestione si en verdad esta haciendo lo correcto…


N/A: ...bueno este es el primer fic de HP que escribo, espero que les guste… (nn tengan piedad!)…

**Summary:**…instantes después del final del torneo de los Tres Magos la situación se complica, Harry es gravemente herido, haciendo que Dumbledore se cuestione si en verdad esta haciendo lo correcto…

Disclaimer: …aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, nunca serán míos!…

Silver and Opals 

"…_I am not worried, Harry… I am with you…"_

_- Albus Dumbledore_

_The Half Blood Prince_

CAPITULO I - Avada Kedavra 

"…_basta…"_

…Harry cerró los ojos, intentando detener el repentino vértigo que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente,…estaba aturdido… pero no sólo por la herida en su pierna y en su brazo,…su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo,…acusándolo de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a Cedric,…se había dejado abrumar por el dolor de su cicatriz,…desperdiciando aquellos preciosos instantes,…instantes en los que habría podido hacer algo… cualquier cosa…

…apretó sus puños con impotencia,…deseaba poder dejar de pensar,…de sentir… …aunque fuera por un solo instante;…la oscuridad comenzaba a ganarle la batalla… cuando de pronto la fría voz de Alastor Moody lo regresó a la realidad…

…-…¡¡ganaste el torneo porque yo me lo propuse!;…terminaste en el cementerio …¡porque así estaba planeado!… ¡¡y el objetivo se logró!…- el hombre frente a el, sujetó con fuerza el brazo en el que había sido herido -…la sangre que corre por estas venas… ¡también corre en las de "Él"!…- se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos del chico -…imagina como me recompensará cuando sepa que de una vez por todas… destruí al gran Harry Potter…- sonrió maliciosamente mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el pecho del chico…

…Harry apretó sus puños,…sabiendo que jamás conseguiría alcanzar a tiempo su varita para poder salvarse…

"…_después de todo… tal vez sea mejor así…"_

…-…¡¡avada kedavra!…-…

…-…¡¡expelliarmus!…-…

…lo último que pudo enfocar Harry fue el resplandor de una intensa luz verde combinada con una estela azul…

»«

…la puerta voló en mil pedazos, lanzando a Alastor contra una de las paredes del despacho,…en cuestión de instantes Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall entraron en él,…Minerva fue directo hacia Harry, quien yacía en el suelo, mientras los otros dos acorralaban a Moody…

…Albus sujetó con fuerza al atacante de Harry, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a su rostro con su varita -…¡Severus!…-…

…Snape afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza, acercó un pequeño recipiente a la boca de Alastor, para luego vaciar su contenido, obligándolo a beberlo…

…-…¡¡¿sabes quién soy!…- cuestionó el director de Hogwarts, una vez que estuvo seguro de que había tragado la poción…

…-…Albus… Dumbledore…-…

…-…¡¿eres Alastor Moody!…-…

…el aludido sólo se limitó a sonreír con malicia -…no…-…

…-…¡¿esta aquí,…¡¡¿en esta habitación!…-…

…esta vez "Moody" no respondió, en cambio giró su cabeza, para señalar con la mirada el baúl de siete cerrojos que se encontraba en su despacho…

…-…Albus…-…

…el "interrogatorio" fue repentinamente interrumpido por la angustiada voz de la Profesora McGonagall -…Albus, …Potter… esta…-…

…Dumbledore inmediatamente soltó a su "prisionero",…caminó deprisa hasta donde se encontraba Minerva y recostó al chico en sus brazos -…Harry…- lo sacudió ligeramente intentando despertarlo… pero no obtuvo respuesta…

…Moody rió sarcásticamente, a pesar de tener la varita de Snape contra su cuello -…¿qué sucede Dumbledore… acaso te confiaste demasia… do?…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una especie de temblor que recorrió su cuerpo,…el ataque poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad…

…ante las miradas atentas de los tres profesores,…el rostro de "Moody" fue cambiando drásticamente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo…

…-…Crouch…- exclamó Snape después de unos segundos -…¡¡Barty Crouch!…- agregó clavándole aún más la varita…

…el aludido volvió a reír, pero esta vez de manera triunfal -…¡lo he matado!… ¡¡yo lo he matado!…-…

…sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Albus, volvió su mirada hacia Minerva -…notifica a Azkaban… que encontramos a su prisionero…-…

…la profesora afirmó con la cabeza, para salir del despacho enseguida…

…Crouch observó atentamente a Dumbledore,…mientras este conjuraba una especie de camilla para sacar a Harry de ahí -…¡me recibirán igual que a un héroe!…-…

…el director de Hogwarts se detuvo en el marco de la puerta,…lo miró nuevamente -…tal vez,…pero yo no tengo tiempo para héroes de tú calaña…- y sin más salió del despacho con la camilla siguiéndolo de cerca…

»»»«««

…después de cumplir las ordenes de Dumbledore, Minerva tuvo que "supervisar" junto con Snape, la salida de Crouch del castillo,…además de encargarse del resto del colegio y del padre de Cedric Diggory;…pasaron algunas horas antes de que todo estuviera en orden, y tuviera la oportunidad de pensar siquiera en ir a la enfermería…

…al entrar al lugar,…la profesora McGonagall fijó su intensa mirada en el director de Hogwarts,…este se encontraba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales de la enfermería,…a un lado de la cama en donde estaba Harry,…el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, a excepción de un par de velas que había encima de una de las mesitas de noche…

…-…Albus…-…

…Minerva suspiró al ver que no había sido escuchada,…sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta Dumbledore,…sin embargo, él permaneció en silencio…

…la profesora volvió su atención hacia el chico de cabellos negros,…acarició su cuello como queriendo confirmar que su corazón continuaba latiendo -…la señora Pomfrey supone que fue la maldición: avada kedavra…- musitó…

…de nuevo,…no obtuvo respuesta alguna,…comenzaba a resignarse a la idea de que quizá los muros le pondrían más atención cuando…

…-…no debería suponerlo…- a pesar de todo la voz de Dumbledore sonaba impasible -…**fué** avada kedavra…-…

…McGonagall bajó la mirada, sabía que el director estaba en lo correcto,…ella misma había escuchado al supuesto Moody conjurar la maldición contra Potter,…después de algunos instantes tomó aire -…entonces… no quedan muchas esperanzas…-…

…-…no esta muerto Minerva…- replicó el director casi instantáneamente, y con la misma tranquilidad;…dio media vuelta,…conjuró con su varita una silla para luego sentarse en ella…

…McGonagall lo observó detenidamente, mientras escogía sus palabras -…sabes bien que no hay manera de interceptar o evadir esa maldición…-…

…el aludido la miró de reojo -…no sería la primera vez que Harry lo hiciera… ¿o sí?…-…

…un profundo silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante algunos minutos,…entonces,…Minerva rodeó la cama para así acercarse una vez más a él,…sujetó con gentileza uno de sus hombros -…creo que deberías descansar…- sonrió ligeramente -…fue un día muy largo…-…

…Dumbledore ni siquiera se inmutó,…se limitó a recargarse por completo en la silla, como si con eso lograra hacerla parecer más cómoda -…quisiera ser el primero en hablar con Harry cuando despierte…- respondió, ante la mirada insistente de la profesora -…después de todo le debo unas cuantas explicaciones…-…

…McGonagall negó con la cabeza,…dio unos pasos acercándose a los ventanales,…observando los jardines del colegio a través de ellos -…sé que te sientes culpable por lo sucedido… pero no lo eres…- agregó enfatizando sus palabras…

…Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente,…fijó su mirada en una de las llamas de las velas -…a nuestra edad… es fácil sobreestimar la experiencia que hemos ganado con el paso de los años…- tomó aire -…y a veces,…nos cegamos tanto que… no nos damos cuenta de cuan equivocados estamos…-…

…-…Albus…- la profesora entreabrió la boca,…con toda la intención de replicar;…la respuesta del director de Hogwarts en pocas palabras había sido un: "no me siento culpable,…**soy** culpable";…sin embargo guardó silencio,…desde hacía mucho que había entendido que cuando ese hombre se entercaba con algo, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer;…suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia las puertas de la enfermería,…lo miró una vez más antes de salir -…estas seguro de que despertará,…¿no es así?…-…

…-…nunca me ha defraudado…-…

»»»«««

Notas 

…espero que haya sido de su agrado… nn jeje sé que estuvo corto, pero tengo la mala costumbre de no adelantar mucho en el primer capítulo… además de que necesitaba esta "escena" para seguir con el resto del fic…

**Monikiriepotter: **chica, muchísimas grax por tú ayuda!… jeje y por tus comentarios a "medias"…. sin ellos habría esperado hasta que saliera el 6to libro en español para leerlo,…y por lo tanto este fic no existiría… gracias,…besos y abrazos…

**Sis: **muchísimas grax por tú apoyo!…

…y bueno cualquier comentario, pregunta y sugerencia será muy bien recibidas!…

…saludos y que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

P.D. nn espero poder pronto actualizar mis otros fics,…casi termino con la edición de S.M. Aeternus… y bueno… con Entre Rosas y Estrellas… confío en poder superar el bloqueo!…

»»»«««


End file.
